John Rodman (1615-1686)
}} Biography John Rodman came to Barbados probably from Ireland. Dies in Barbados between the 16th of September and the 4th of December, 1686. He signed his will on the 16th of September and it was 'proved' on the 4th of December in that year. (See below). Banishment from Ireland John was a Quaker and raised his family in that faith. John was born in the North of England and went to Ireland as a Quaker Friend about 1654. He was banished from Ireland in 1655 after spending three months in prison for wearing his hat in the Assizes (ie, busted for wearing a hat into court located...) in New Ross, Wessex, Ireland. Banishment was to the Islands of Barbados in the Caribbean Sea. Last Will He signed his will on the 16th of September and it was 'proved' on the 4th of December in that year. His will reads in part "I bequeath my body to the earth from whence it came decently to be buried in the old church yard as near to my wife as may be deceased, with Christian burial which I leave to the discretion of my beloved wife. "I give unto my beloved wife Elizabeth Rodman my whole estate real and personal, that is my plantation, that now we live on and my plantation that is rented out in the aforesaid parish, she paying my debts, and what I may be in debted and my funeral charges and that my said wife Elizabeth Rodman do enjoy my estate real and personal with all household stuff during her life time, to the intent, no sale made, conveyance be made of land, negroes or household stuff, and after her decease to return to my children as shall be hereafter mentioned and that my said wife to be my whole and sole executrix." Marriage & Family John Rodman had two sons Thomas and John, and two daughters Ann and Katherine. We do not know whether the family accompanied the father in the voyage to Barbados. It may be presumed the younger children did so. The two sons became educated and practicing physicians. They were earnest and active members of the Society of Friends. # Thomas Rodman (1640-1691) - educated / practicing physician - In 1675, Dr. Thomas Rodman settled in Newport, Rhode Island, coming from Barbados with William Edmundson who was recently from Ireland " on a religious visit."' # Mary Rodman (1643-) - immigrated to Rhode Island and md Aaron Davis # John Rodman (1653-1731) - educated / practicing physician - Dr. John Rodman the younger brother, came to Newport, Rhode Island several years later, but moved to Block Island. However due to the raids by French vessels of war and privateers, removed to Flushing, New York in Long Island about 1691. # Katherine Rodman (c1650-) - References * #140838040 * John Rodman (1615-1686) List of Famous Descendants * The Leeds Family of New Jersey :Information about John Rodman - * Rea Williams Family - The Family Puzzles - Demystified (Sort of) - * ''New England Families, Genealogical and Memorial: A Record of the ..., Volume 2, '' - edited by William Richard Cutter * Genealogy of the Rodman family, 1620-1886 by CHARLES HENRY JONES, publ. Philadelphia 1886 Category:Migrants from Ireland to Barbados Category:Barbadian colonial people Category:Quakers